epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrAwesome300/My Time Has Come
This is my official announcement that I will be slightly inactive, and by next month, leaving this wiki. There are various reasons why I'm going to be inactive, and the biggest is the same reason for Stofferex's departure: time for the new to come in. I don't seem to fit well with new users and I always find myself in an awkward position with new users I'm unfamiliar with. The second reason is that this wiki's downfall is coming, and I don't want to be here at ugly times where drama starts. I think our wiki's leadership could be so much better and my stance on the wiki is that we're informative, but as a community weak. Another big reason I'm leaving is because of my best friend ShoopDaKev being inactive. If he's not here, I'm not either, and the stance of this wiki is too much for me anymore. Now I don't have to worry about problems ordrama, and it gives me more time to fulfill my career wishes of watching movies. My year here was an AWESOME one, and thank you all for making me feel so much at home here. You guys are the best and keep up your great work. My time will come on February 1st. I will be active until then, so don't fear just yet, but here's my regards nonetheless. Special Thank Yous ShoopDaKev: You have been the best online user I've ever met and a great friendly person that shares the same likings and qualities as me. You are a friend I would love to know in real life, and thank you A TON for being there for me. BTTF: You were just like Shoop in standards of kindness and sharing the same likings. I know you and Shoop will miss me the most of all, but I will remember you two the most. Keep on being the same great guy you are, BTTF, and keep doing a great jorb. (HR reference) NightHawk9001: You arre also a great friend and an even better leader, and most misunderstood you for being too mean, but you were a great friend and a great user, thanks for helping me through everything you did. Firebrand794: You live up to the funny guy name and thank you for making me laugh and being a kind user and friend. You and I had a lot in common like me and Shoop, and thanks for being hilarious and fun to be around. Four4: You are one of the best leaders, funniest users, and kindest people here. You were a great user to know and thanks for being awesome. JPhil2.0: You were a great tech dude, a great user, and very kind guy by yourself, and all I can say is live long and prosper, friend. Dragonsblood23: Dragon, you are funny (mainly unintentionally) and a great guy, keep up the good work and some day I want you to be in charge of the SC account. Killerface: I know I didn't know you for too long, but you are a funny user and a great friend to be around. By the way, I'll be on Roblox all the time, so if you ever want to talk there, I'll be on. Wachowman: We had our times where we disagreed, but your typos and things you said made me laugh, you were a bright side to this wiki and thanks for being kind and funny. TAKE OVERS TO CARRY ON AS SANTA CHRIST: Dragon TO MAKE MY "CHALLENGE" GAMES: BTTF TO CONTINUE ERB OF FOOD: Barry TO BE MY BEST PAL: ShoopDaKev Once again, I'll be here for the next month, so don't fret or panic yet, this party's not over! I will remember you all as a a great online family and true friends, thanks for all you did. <3 Category:Blog posts